Panini
Panini is a cute young girl and one of the main characters in the series. She became a great chef under the tutelage of her teacher, Ms. Endive. She has a huge crush on Chowder and tries to get closer to him despite him not wanting to become more than friends. Appearance Panini is a pink cabbit (half rabbit & half cat). She has her ears tied like pigtails/ponytail and rose colored eyes. Her regular outfit is a yellow dress with light green polka-dots and a light green heart in the middle of the dress. She has green shoes and a polka-dotted hair band that ties her ears. Her appearance changes when she is angry to an extreme degree. During this time while she is in her "anger form", she resembles a cat more than a rabbit. She has black fur, her irises and nose are fuschia, and her scleras are green. Also during this time, her outfit resembles Chowder's. Also stated by the creator, she was going to be named Borlotti, have pointy ears and wear something with her face being the only thing not covered. Instead of being in love with Chowder, she would be a bully to him. C.H Greenblatt described them like Tommy and Angelica Pickles from Rugrats. However, the creator dropped the pointy ears idea as he felt it didn't fit with the drawing styles of Chowder, and he wasn't fond with that behavior as he thought he needed to make her more "sweeter and cuter". He then thought of a concept of Panini being in love with Chowder, since Chowder is not old enough to fall in love with females, according to Greenblatt, this aspect would frustrate Chowder "in a more fun way". Personality Panini is very loyal to Ms. Endive and often gets punished by her whenever she fails her, according to "The Apprentice Games". Panini always obeys Ms. Endive's demands, even if it means hurting Chowder. ]] Panini is also a good Sniffleball player. In one episode, Panini thought that she and Chowder had a Bluenana Baby. Panini also has a dark side, like when she violently forced Chowder to hold her hand and when she almost beat Gazpacho into a pulp though otherwise she is a happy and kind girl who hardly ever gets angry. She sometimes seems to dislike Gorgonzola due to his constant bullying of Chowder. Episode Appearances *Chowder's Girlfriend (debut) *Burple Nurples *Grubble Gum (cameo) *Certifrycation Class *A Taste of Marzipan *Sniffleball *The Moldy Touch (cameo) *The Bruised Bluenana *Chowder Loses His Hat (non-speaking cameo) *Brain Grub (cameo) *Shnitzel Quits *Banned from the Stand *The Apprentice Games *Panini for President *Chowder's Babysitter (voice only) *The Fire Breather (cameo) *Hey, Hey It's Knishmas! *The BLT's *The Dinner Theater *The Brain Freeze *Endive's Dirty Secret *The Blackout (cameo) *The Dice Cycle (cameo) *Sheboodles! *Apprentice Appreciation Day *A Faire to Remember *Hands On a Big Mixer *The Spookiest House in Marzipan *The Apprentice Scouts *A Little Bit of Pizzazz! (cameo) *The Birthday Suits *The Heist (voice only) *The Prank *Old Man Thyme *Chowder Grows Up Trivia *Panini is currently the only female cat-bunny-bear aside from Ambrosia. *She is more talented than Chowder in cooking as she managed to make her very own dish successful while still being an apprentice. *Panini opened a bakery and has an apprentice named Ambrosia when she grows up. *Panini is named after a sweet bread pastry and grows up to be a pastry chef. **However, Borlotti (which was supposed to be her original name) are beans. *Panini is also named after an Italian pressed sandwich. *Panini, like many of the characters in the main cast, has broken the fourth wall. As shown in Shnitzel Quits. *Panini is shown to have a dislike for Gorgonzola because he picks on Chowder. *Panini is younger than Ceviche. *Chowder and Panini are friends as he does deeply care about her. However, Chowder doesn't want to have an intimate relationship and only wants to stay friends with her. Despite this however they end up marrying anyway in the future. **This is ironic because Ceviche does the exact same thing to Panini. *Despite having tall ears, Panini can fit them in small hats. *Panini is able to fly by using her ears like helicopter blades, similar to Snoopy from Peanuts. Chowder refers to this as her "Copter mode". *Panini stated she wanted 12 babies while Chowder, if he decided to settle down, would have one. When they marry, they end up with 50 children. The reason for her to have some many children is because of her being part rabbit. *Liliana Mumy (Panini's voice actor) also voices Leni Loud from The Loud House. *When Panini goes berserk, she turns into a cat with sharp claws such as in The Bruised Bluenana and attacked Gazpacho mercilessly. Also, in The Apprentice Games, Panini can be seen in cat mode. *In Punch Time Explosion XL, she synergies with Hoss Delgado. *Panini can be angry with Chowder like in Banned from the Stand where she forces Chowder to hold her hand. In Dinner Theater, she breaks up with Chowder (even though she and him didn't start yet) for saying she got killed. *Panini knows Chowder is an idiot but blinds herself to think otherwise. *When Mung was in Chowder's body, he rejected Panini and she remarked that she may need a new obsession. *Panini also has her own theme song played only when she and Chowder are alone. *Panini resembles Anais Watterson, Gumball's 4 year old sister, from Cartoon Network's other animated show made in the UK, The Amazing World of Gumball. *Lil Nas X's hip hop song Panini is named after Panini. Gallery 0052.jpg|Flanini trying to give Chowder warmth in The Brain Freeze C007S062 013.jpg|Panini's Knishmas clothes in Hey Hey It's Knishmas! Panini39.jpg Panini27.PNG Chowder-The bruised bluenana Epicpart.PNG Panini41.jpg Paninianimeeyes.jpg The Bruised Bluenana053 0001.jpg The Bruised Bluenana019 0001.jpg PANINI42.JPG Tumblr lw5hxdBs4U1qcxgfmo1 500.gif|Panini in her fancy and seductive outfit Paniniprezident.jpg|Panini in a deleted scene of the episode Panini for President. OldPan.JPG|A Grown up Panini Borlotti.png|Her original concept art as Borlotti. Panini- wedding dress.jpg|Panini and Chowder- The Dinner Theater Screaming.jpg|Chowder and panini screaming while the giant mixer bowl is flying in the air Vlcsnap-2012-10-17-09h38m05s66.png Anniversary .jpg|Panini in CN anniversary Big bunny.jpg|Photo bombed Bfgf.jpg|Past meets future Kiss.jpg|Chowder kisses panini imager .jpg|Kiss kiss hiya toots "toot"toot" Sad.jpg|Let him kill you and use you as bait images .jpg|The big guns images g.jpg|Trapegino in peace please!? Himage.jpg imagejjj.jpg Dirty.jpg imagejjj h.jpg imagejjjjjjjjj.jpg images we .jpg Panini ms.jpg images eg .jpg imagegggg.jpg imagejlslsl.jpg image niño .jpg imagekkkkiss.jpg ihelp.jpg Ahhh.jpg Um chowder.jpg|Um chowder is that you? Ugh.jpg Sad agon.jpg Apple chowder.jpg Stop.jpg 50!.jpg Oh yeah.jpg|Can't take this baby Awwwww.jpg Bull.jpg|Borlotii Contfimage.jpg Concept vs official.jpg Me want.jpg Pepep.jpg Chowder stop image.jpg image ruined.jpg Huh yay.jpg image now go away.jpg Rne.jpg|Is that ren or panini image photo hoot.jpg image love.jpg Chowder how could you.jpg|Chowder how could you image fishing .jpg imagepfffffft.jpg image owww.jpg imageanger.jpg vlcsnap-2017-01-15-12h43m14s536.png|The Cooler, Edgier Panini imageyyyyy.jpg imagerusting.jpg image fez.jpg imagegrrrr.jpg imagenooooo.jpg imagejjjhhhhhhhhhhhy.jpg image dancer.jpg imagejjj boy.jpg image normal.jpg|Normal panini imagekiiiiiii.jpg imageinjuedm.jpg imagehhhhmmjjjnhgvvv.jpg Gggghhhgbgddgdsscczzimage.jpg Swim suit panini.jpg Chowfearpanini.png 1093407.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-08-24-06h20m04s84.png Puppet panini.png|Puppet panini that appears in credits... Chowder_Panini_Puppet_Display.jpg|...and on display at Puppet Design Studio. Category:Characters Category:Apprentice Category:Main characters Category:Former Antagonist Category:A to Z Category:Kids Category:Females Category:Cat/Bear/Rabbit Category:Hybrid Category:Weasels